Anabolism is a key factor in the process of muscle growth for athletes and body builders. Anabolism is comprised of multiple metabolic pathways, constructing larger molecules from their building blocks. Energy is a necessary part of these metabolic pathways. In contrast, catabolism is the deconstruction of large molecules into smaller ones. Anabolism is fueled by both the small molecules of catabolism as well as an energy source, such as, but not limited to, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). The anabolic process and related anabolic hormones stimulate protein synthesis and muscle growth.
Anabolic reactions are synthesis reactions and are endergonic, meaning that they consume more energy than they produce. Anabolism is the process of chemical reactions that combine simple molecules and monomers to form the body's complex structural and functional components. Glucose may take part in or be formed via several anabolic reactions such as, for example, synthesis of glycogen or the synthesis of new glucose molecules from byproducts of protein and lipid breakdown, i.e., gluconeogenesis.
One way of promoting anabolism is through the use of a dietary supplement or drug. However, many anabolic stimulation compositions are illegal or have been banned from use by athletes in a number of professional, collegiate, and amateur sports. Additionally, anabolic stimulating products also generally tend to have undesired side effects that can be harmful to the health of an individual. Thus, there is a need and a demand for a dietary ingredient or composition which can promote anabolism without undesirable side effects and/or which is suitable for use by athletes.
For the most part, anabolism is increased where there is an energy source and a way to synthesize proteins and therefore build new muscle. One energy source is ATP. Alternative energy sources include compounds or methods to increase metabolism. The ability and rate at which the body can spare and replenish energy is critical for anabolism.
Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPARs) are nuclear receptor protein transcription factors that operate to regulate the expression of genes. PPARs have been identified in a wide variety of human tissue and play an essential role in the regulation of processes such as cellular differentiation, development, and metabolism. The oral use of ingredients which increase the activity of PPARs is one approach to fostering anabolism and regulating athletic function.
Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor-γ coactivator (PGC)-1α (“PGC-1alpha”) regulates energy metabolism and promotes mitochondrial biogenesis. Mitochondria convert nutrients into energy. While exercise alone is enough to increase the expression of PGC-1alpha, exercise plus known activators of PGC-1alpha may work together to regulate energy metabolism and promote mitochondrial biogenesis, thereby stimulating anabolism. The oral use of ingredients which affect the synthesis or activity of PGC-1alpha in dietary supplements is another approach to fostering anabolism and regulating athletic function.
A transcription coactivator is defined as a protein or protein complex that increases the probability of a gene being transcribed by interacting with transcription factors but does not itself bind to DNA in a sequence-specific manner. The PPARs are members of a relatively large family of nuclear receptors, all of which are subject to transcriptional coactivation by PCG-1alpha (Liang, et al., Advan. Physiol. Edu. (2006) 30:145-151).
In view of the above, there is a need and a desire for a dietary supplement including or containing ingredients that help regulate PGC-1alpha and PPARs to foster anabolism and regulate athletic function.